This project should be particularly informative in the area of regulation of transcript expression. The arrays have been done with Paul Metzer (Genomic Branch, CCR). Funding has been provided by David Goldstein (Office Of The Director, NCI). In addition to characterizing the methylation status of CpG islands for individual genes, it will provide indices of hypomethylation status, a common occurrence in cancer. More broadly, it will allow comparisons to any of our phenotypic, molecular, or pharmacological patterns. Data will be provided to the user in toto, in a queryable format (by gene or location), or as a gene centric Cell line signature providing a synopsis of the methylation status of a genes CpG island on our CellMiner web-based application. This project is on going and not yet published or available as a public tool. Quality control has determined the work to be technically of good quality, and scientific analysis, tool development, and manuscript preparation are in progress.